shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Naru Clan
The Naru Clan is one of the original 12 Clans of the Sarans, said to trace back to Sara's son Kai. After the Saran Conquest Sarada found himself in possession of the Bloodstone. While he had sought the item to prove his people's superiority over the armies of Crash, he was uninterested in its use himself. This was partially motivated by his powers revealing the sinister nature of the being which hid inside the Stone, and that any use of its power would carry with it a horrible price. He wisely decided that no one should use the Bloodstone, and entrusted it to his most stalwart companion, Kayin Lord of Naru. Kayin took the mission given to him by the King very seriously and constructed a closed space which would keep the Bloodstone out of everyone's hands. Members As one of the original 12 Clans, the Naru have a long history of heroes dating back to the very beginnings of Saran civilization. It is difficult to tell what figures are legend and who actually existed. Naru: Founder of the Clan, Naru was said to be the mortal son of the saran deity Kai. Sozen: The Lord of the Naru Clan at the time of the Rebellion against Crash. He befriended a minor soldier loyal to his Clan named Aran who would eventually become Oversaran Sarada. He was present with the other Saran Lords during their secret conclave to decide whether or not to rebel against the God King. The meeting was betrayed however, and Crash showed up and slaughtered the Saran Lords. However, Sozen's attendant Aran would survive, the tragedy unlocking his Oversaran Power and allowing him to gain revenge. Afterwards Aran (now Sarada) would take Sozen's son Doyin under his wing, securing the future of the Naru Clan. Sarada would also name his own son Sozen after his beloved former Lord. Kayin: The son of Sozen, Kayin was originally known as Doyin until his name was changed by the first Saran King, Sarada during the Great Saran Conquest. Impressed by his courage during those long battles, Sarada declared him to the living embodiment of the Martial Virtue of Bravery and changed the first character of his name to Ka (which means brave in Saranic). Since then it has been tradition that any child born to the Naru Clan has the character for Ka as the beginning of their name. Kayin was Sarada's most trusted ally and possessed an unusually strong character. It was for this reason that Sarada entrusted him with the Bloodstone, beginning the Naru Clan's secret mission of ensuring that the Bloodstone would never be used. Kakadora: First of the twin sons of Karion, Kakadora was committed to the idea of restoring the fortunes and status of the Naru Clan. He would eventually pair bond with the low level soldier Ekari, who would give him a son. When a Seer who he met on a mission revealed to him that the Holy Ghost would be ultimately defeated by a son of Naru, he blew it off. However, when his son Karyu was born with S-Class power he realized that the prophecy was true. Faking the boy's power records to make him look like a reject, he sent his son to a far away planet in order to keep him out of the Holy Order's hands. Kayoken: Second twin of Karion, Kayoken was more thoughtful and clever than his brash older twin. Aware that the Holy Ghost was suspicious of the Naru Clan's secret possession of the Bloodstone and wary of the Prophecy that said a son of Naru would kill him, Kayoken went out of his way to appear to be a loyal subject of the Holy Order. Kayoken's station as a Clan Lord prevented the Ghost from openly moving against him as long as he obeyed the conventions, but it soon became clear that he would look for any excuse to kill Kayoken and his family. For this reason Kayoken began secretly supporting Arisada's Rebellion, making plans to retrieve the Bloodstone for him. Before this could happen, the Ghost's assassins came for him. They were killed by Kayoken's mate Moira at the cost of her own life. Kayoken then turned over his daughters to the slave pens to hide their identities. Without the Naru Clan Crest which had been sent with his twin brother's son, he was unable to get the Bloodstone. However, he left instructions for how to obtain it in a coded message to Arisada before the Ghost's assassins caught up with him. Karyu: Also known as John Duke, the Earth Saran, Karyu is the only child of Kakadora and his mate Ekari. He turned out to be the latest incarnation of the Oversaran. After being brought to Kazan by Dashora, he helped the Rebellion fight against the Holy Order. During the final battle with the Holy Ghost, John managed to unlock his Oversaran power and complete the Oracle's prophecy by killed the Ghost. Katari: Firstborn daughter of Kayoken, she and her sister were eventually sold into slavery in order to hide them from the Holy Ghost's genocidal ambitions towards the Naru Clan. She and Kara were separated when they started their slave training and never saw eachother again. Finding her was Kara's driving ambition for years, but following the destruction of Kazan by Crash she is presumed dead. Kara: Second daughter of Kayoken and his mate, Moira. When it became clear that the Holy Ghost was looking to wipe out the Naru Clan, Kayoken sold his daughters into slavery to obscure their identities and keep them safe. As they grew older, Kara and her sister Katari would be trained as Pleasure Slaves and separated, never to see eachother again. While her training was completed, Kara's tomboyish personality and defiant nature resulted in her rarely being kept for long by masters who regarded her with frustration. She eventually ended up in the hands of a warrior named Makro who subjected her to a complicated pattern of emotional abuse to bind her to him. While she was successfully enthralled by Makro, at this time she would meet and pair bond with Prince Cain, who would kill Makro over her. She remained Cain's slave for a couple years before stumbling on Dashora, John and a small party who had infiltrated the Holy Temple to release Dashora's older brother Arisada, the rightful Saran King. Immediately recognizing John as family, she decided to escape with them and join the Rebellion. Recognizing her incredible potential, Dashora trained her as a warrior and her skills would prove invaluable in fighting the forces of the Holy Order. Trivia - In Saranic, Naru means "Black Sun." The Clan's symbol is a black circle with 6 radiating points within a diamond shaped border. - When introduced at the Jehdan Imperial Court, John Duke was announced as Lord Naru.